Camera modules are increasing in resolution but decreasing in size. Many small size camera modules on the order of 1 mm are available. Some of them are used in medical applications including endoscopy, which inserts camera modules into human body. When camera modules are inserted into human body, no toxic materials from the camera modules are allowed to expose to human body.
In a conventional camera module, a baffle, which blocks scattered light and flare in the camera module, is often placed on the outermost layer of the camera module. The baffle may be toxic to human body and may introduce health threats. For endoscopic applications, the baffle must be placed inside the camera module and does not expose to human body.
Furthermore, for many medical applications, the camera modules must be hermetically sealed and water resistant. Accordingly, hermetically sealed and water resistant camera modules that would not release toxic materials from inside the camera module, are demanded.
Corresponding reference characters indicate corresponding components throughout the several views of the drawings. Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of various embodiments of the present invention.